Minaret of Shadow
by Mojo Kor Ledenoa
Summary: A mysterious tower appears out of nowhere on Remnant and Team RWBY goes to investigate. However, after her teammates go missing, it's up to Ruby Rose and a swordsman named Vihrea to search for her teammates and to uncover the tower's secrets. Slight Ruby/OC
1. Prologue

**So, hey. This is my first RWBY story. I kinda suck at intros, so we're gonna get right down to the story. I'm gonna do my greatest to keep true to the official story, while making this a side story at the same time. I apologize if that makes no sense, it's 8 in ****the morning and my coffee hasn't kicked in yet. ANYWAY!**

**I hope you guys enjoy it. If there's something that needs work, then do not heisitate to let me know. Also, there will be some light or major cases (depending on the moment in the story) of Ruby/OC, and I hope you guys don't mind that. Let's get right to it, shall we~**

* * *

**-Prologue-**

"So, you're leaving?"

"...Yes."

"That's it? Just getting your stuff and walking out? No explanation as to where you're going?"

"Where the hell do you think I'm going?! The circus?!"

"You're acrobatic enough."

"I swear to God you're never serious."

"I am. Look, I'm worried about her too, but I highly doubt she's THERE of all places!"

"And I highly doubt she's just wandering around on the streets. She has no reason to wanna run away."

"Our arguments aren't a reason?"

"..."

"Look, I know you're worried for her. I am too. I've been EVERYWHERE to look for her."

"EXCEPT that tower."

"Vihrea, look. Many soldiers sent by the government've went to that godforsaken place and haven't came back. What makes you think she's there?!"

"...Ignatius."

"..."

"You know what he's capable of. You of ALL people should know, brother. You were the one who-"

"I KNOW WHAT HE'S CAPABLE OF! That's EXACTLY why I don't want you to go. I know he attacked our home a few weeks ago looking for her and I agree. He probably HAS taken her! That's why I told the cops to look for him, alright?! Let them handle it! He may have made that tower, but he's an Illusionist! He could've made it to throw us off trail!"

"OR he could've made it to hide something! Perhaps her!"

"Vihrea!"

"When...WHEN WILL YOU START ACTING LIKE MY BROTHER AGAIN!?"

"..."

"...Good-bye."

_She IS probably there...but if he goes then...I'll be without a brother AND a sister...And I don't wanna go because suppose she IS still alive...I don't wanna leave her alone...Why am I so indecisive...? One thing is for sure...Ignatius will pay for what he's done to us all..._

* * *

"...Here it is...Don't worry sis...your brother is here...and I cut down anything that gets in my way. Anything!"

* * *

**SO, there's your prologue. I apologize again if it's jumbled and makes no sense, I really hope it does. Who are these guys, you may ask? Well, stay tuned and you shall see~ I hope you enjoy the ride! :D **


	2. I- Gate to Shadows

**NOW we begin the story. I'm gonna say this right now: While I have seen Volume One over 10 times, I'm REALLY worried about how I'm gonna portray the characters. Just lemme know if I'm doing well and where I can correct things. **

**That's about it and I have two things to add.**

**RWBY doesn't belong to me, as it is a property of Rooster Teeth and created by Monty Oum. If I DID own RWBY, I'd be the fourth happiest guy alive. I'd be the number one happiest if I owned Xenoblade Chronicles, Tales, AND RWBY, which I don't and I'm glad I don't, but anyway. The only things I own are the OC's and the tower within the story. Everything else belongs to RT and Mr. Oum. **

**And last but not least, I hope you guys enjoy, and again, I apologize if the characters aren't themselves. I'm gonna do my best to get them as in character as possible. Keep in mind that this takes place between Volume One and Volume Two, so that's why Blake is more quiet. Why they don't remember these things in the actual story? Well, it's fan fiction. So, it's KINDA non-canon. That'd be awesome if my story was though, but ANYWAY.**

**ENJOY! XD **

* * *

**-I: Gate to the Shadows-**

* * *

Forever Fall: A beautiful forest, decorated with it's magnificent leaves and scarlet foliage. While this place was full of the creatures of Grimm, one look at it's majesty would take away all worry from your soul, allowing you to carry on your hike through it to complete your task. This was especially noted at night, when the full moon shone over the forest, it's glimmer embracing the forest, making it seem more magical than it originally was. The night itself seemed to make the place more calming already, but the moon made it even more relaxing.

"How much further is it?" A certain white haired heiress whined about the distance they had to walk.

"You asked that five minutes ago! And I'm not sure...it shouldn't be too much further." Yang Xio Long responded in annoyance to her teammate, Weiss Schnee.

"You said JUST THAT five minutes ago!" Weiss scolded at Yang. "Besides, we shouldn't even be doing this anyway. Professor Goodwitch told us to refrain from going here!"

"Then," Blake Belladonna, who is usually more quiet nowadays, "...why did you come along?"

"Well-!" Weiss stopped midsentence. She really went with them because of the same reason that caused her three other teammates to go: The element of curiosity.

"Thought so." Yang smirked.

Ruby Rose, the leader of their team and the sister of Yang replied, "I guess we're all curious about how this thing is."

The "thing" they were referring to was a mysterious tower that appeared a week prior to their midnight hike in Forever Fall. Tall, dark, and looming, it stood over the forest's edge. Ever since it's appearence, it seemed newer, stronger, creatures of Grimm had emerged. Soldiers had been sent from all corners of the world to investigate it to see if it were the cause, but only never to come back. Team RWBY wanted to investigate what the interior of the tower looked like, though they would be lying it they said that they didn't want to know where it came from and why the soldiers weren't coming out, in spite of what Goodwitch, an instructor of the combat school Beacon, told them not to.

"Y'know, Weiss, you didn't HAVE to come along. We could have just told you what it looked like when we got back." Ruby told Weiss.

"Well, I'm just as curious as the rest of you." Weiss put her hand on her chest. "So, I ultimately deicded to go with you all. How's that for a reason?"

"Fair enough, I guess." Yang replied with a snarky tone.

"Oh quiet you!"

"I'm being serious!"

"Guys, let's calm down. We're not gonna be there long anyway, let's not get mad over nothing." The redhead tried to calm down her teammates.

* * *

Blake looked up and said, "There."

The other three looked to where she was looking and saw it: The looming tower. It gave the four the impression that it was going to fall over on them, though they were confident that they would make it out of the way in time if something like that were to occour.

"Well, it's a tall...dark..hazerdous." An amazed Ruby gawked.

"Don't forget probely monster infested." Her sister added to her comment.

"Yeah, monster infested...tower..." Ruby couldn't believe what she saw in front of her. It trumped the size of Beacon vertically, and probably was on par with the Communication Tower.

"Well...we're not going to find out anything by just standing here. Onto new adventure!" Yang looked forward and pointed to the wide doorway.

"Remember, we're just looking at the interoir. We aren't going up any higher than the first floor." A somewhat worried Weiss replied to her friend's ecstasity.

"I know I know!"

They walked up to the tower, which appeared to be segmented. "Probably different floors of the tower." Blake said in a typical monotone voice. Each floor seemed to be about the same height, each one a different color. There were what seemed to be 16 floors total.

As they walked up to it, Ruby felt a hint of uncertainty. She was curious about this tower and why it seemed to appear almost overnight, but something about it to her was...off. Like it wasn't a normal tower. As if there were more to it than meets the eye.

_It's probably just nothing. _Ruby shrugged off her feeling of uncertainty as they got closer to the tower. "So...are we all gonna go in at the same time or one at a time?"

"I think the same time wouldn't be too bad of a choice." Yang smirked, speaking in her usual upbeat tone. Ruby admired that about her sister. She was always able to confront anything without single hint of fear in her eye. Ruby tried to model that, and she believed she was successful in doing so, therefore she thanks Yang for allowing her to become stronger and braver.

On that note, they walked into the tower...not knowing what awaits them inside.

**END OF CHAPTER I**

* * *

**Sooo, that was the first official chapter. It was gonna be MUCH longer, but I felt like this could be enough for now. Basically, I want each floor in this tower to be a chapter in it of itself. So, there will be a total of 19 chapters, counting this, the prologue, and the epilogue. Also, the chapters will start getting longer, so look forward to that.**

**Kindly leave your thoughts. If you like it let me know. If you see room for improvement let me know. You guys get the idea. So anyway, tune in later~**

**-See You Space Reader-**


End file.
